Imprevisto
by Grinjill
Summary: Foi o pior ou mais impensável de todos, talvez de toda a história da ANBU Ne. Yaoi.


Depois de tanto tempo, achei uma brecha milimétrica onde eu podia ao menos escrever uma fic, também milimétrica. Pretendo esticar mais esse tempo, assim que eu descobrir como fazer isso depois do meu PhD de física.

Naruto não me pertence, pena... Ou não.

A história não é UA.

-x-

A missão era simples e objetiva.

Os ninjas foram orientados de forma a reagir de acordo com o que já havia sido previsto, tal como fazem sempre ao sair em uma missão, já que, sendo eles integrantes da ANBU raiz, qualquer missão dada a eles necessitava de avisos prévios, indicações, planos a,b,c,d,e,f,g...

Estava tudo perfeitamente organizado. Com suas máscaras de porcelana cobrindo suas faces, suas armas postas em lugares estratégicos do corpo, a mente preparada para a _caça_, os ninjas se dispersaram pela floresta e deram início à missão rank S que, para alguns, seria o início de uma grande batalha, a maior batalha de suas vidas, talvez a última:

Assasinar Itachi Uchiha e Hoshigaki Kisame, dupla de akatsukis que acabaram de chegar escondidos na vila da folha. Eles haviam se hospedado num hotel muito discreto, longe dos pontos comerciais da vila.

E era pra lá que eles, os ANBU Ne, iriam para concluir sua missão.

Chegando ao local, seus chakras sofreram um efeito de invisibilidade através de um jutsu secreto.

Logo descobriram que a informação dada sobre o hotel estava errada.

Onde estão as janelas do hotel? Como proceder num ataque que foi estudado para ser executado usando a _maldita janela_?

A maioria dos planos consistia em várias maneiras de atacar os akatsuki pela janela. Pela porta seria mais difícil.

Eles estavam ali, escondidos e parados, sem reação. O cérebro não parava de raciocinar.

- Er... Chefe... Vamos entrar _como?_

O ninja de cabelo azulado refletiu bastante antes de responder:

- Vamos adormecer as pessoas do hotel. Assim passaremos pela entrada e vamos até o quarto. Destrancamos a porta, mas não atacamos. Vamos abrir a porta calmamente antes, estejam preparados para o ataque. A luta deve ser rápida, entendido?

O grupo, na qual consistia apenas de cinco ninjas, respondeu com um uníssono "hai!" e ali mesmo, nos troncos das árvores, iniciaram o jutsu que adormeceria qualquer ninja desprevenido num raio de cem metros.

-x-

- Ouviu isso?

O homem de pele azulada virou seu rosto em direção ao jovem de madeixas negras e lisas, de olhos fechados, sentado na beira da cama.

- Não, o que foi?

Itachi abriu seus olhos e os direcionou para seu parceiro.

- Algo está errado. Há muito silêncio.

- Há muito silêncio porque somos um dos poucos clientes hospedados e estamos longe do centro da vila. Guarde seu dom de alta percepção para quando sairmos daqui.

Itachi levantou-se e olhou Kisame tirar sua manta negra e colocar encima da manta esticada de itachi, descansando sobre as costas da cadeira. De repente, penas brancas começaram a flutuar e cair no ar, causando leve sonolência. Mas logo foram embora.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

-x-

Os seis ninjas pararam na porta do quarto a rodearam. Ficaram um minuto em total silêncio de concentração, que foi interrompida por um leve barulho, vindo do dito cujo quarto. Não souberam identificar a causa do barulho, mas sabiam que eles estavam acordados. Provavelmente já sabiam que eles estavam ali. As máscaras subiram e desceram num gesto de acordo. Um dos seis ninjas, que estava mais perto da porta, discretamente ativou uma pequena quantidade de chakra e moldou-a em forma de faca, passando-a pela tranca. A porta foi aberta. Os ninjas pegaram suas armas.

-x-

Itachi não conseguia abrir seus olhos. Sua boca temia em abrir o tempo todo. Sua respiração ia e vinha, mas não parecia suficiente para seu coração tão acelerado.

Ele ouviu um barulho, mas no momento, não quis se importar.

-x-

A cena poderia ser descrita como irônica e cômica para muitos, menos para os ANBU Ne. Era a segunda vez que se sentiam desprevenidos e sem planos previstos, e isso já estava ficando perigoso para eles. Eles nunca são pegos desprevenidos, muito menos lhe faltam planos.

Naquele momento eles abaixaram suas katanas.

Relaxaram os ombros...

A cabeça acabou relaxando também. Ou seria melhor dizer que _pifou_ de vez?

Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Esperavam Itachi e Kisame preparados para a luta, com armas nas mãos, ou pegos andando no quarto ou no banheiro.

Mas não, eles tinham que chegar logo no pior momento para atacar, já que saber sobre a vida íntima dos akatsukis, ainda mais a vida sexual, muitas vezes não valia a pena ser guardada como informação que prestasse para algo.

Kisame movimentava-se de forma intensa e lenta contra o corpo abaixo de si, de forma que toda a brutalidade de seu corpo musculoso fosse transformada em uma extrema delicadeza, como um veludo na pele de Itachi. Ambos gemiam baixo; porém, num gesto intencional, Itachi riscou em linha as costas inteiras de Kisame, quem, em resposta, penetrou-o brutalmente. Itachi gemeu alto.

Foi aí que eles notaram uma correnteza de ar muito _estranha_ e olharam para o lado, onde havia seis integrante da ANBU Ne armados porém estáticos.

Itachi se assustou levemente. Kisame continuou parado.

Foram os maiores segundos da vida deles.

O ANBU Ne, muito traumatizado, deu uns passos para trás e olhou para o restante do grupo ordenando mentalmente que fossem embora. Assim fizeram. Encostaram a porta e correram. No caminho, ele pôs fim na missão:

- Diremos ao Danzou que não o encontramos e que nos disseram a localização errada, pois o hotel do local, ao contrário ao que foi dito, não havia janelas.

No outro dia, mandaram alguns espiões para localizarem novamente os membros da Akatsuki. Eles haviam ido para o centro comercial de Konoha. Mandaram um grupo diferente da ANBU Ne para matá-los. Os antigos se recusaram.

-x-

Não sei se vcs notaram, maaaaaaaaaaas... A época que eu coloquei foi quando o Itachi voltou pra Konoha e ele lutou com o Sasuke de doze anos e tal.

Reviews!


End file.
